


Moulting Philza

by Astra_Heart



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29714268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astra_Heart/pseuds/Astra_Heart
Summary: Philza had been moulting for a few days but he still had things to do and places to explore.Hunters were rare so Philza never paid them any mind.Unknowingly to Philza he'd have to pay attention to one.
Relationships: Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 77





	Moulting Philza

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by an Roleplay that I'm in

Philza was on his second day of moulting so everywhere he went he left a trail of feathers, it's not like he could control it. Philza was currently out exploring miles away from home.

It was late at night Philza was in his camp making something to eat before bed when he heard movement. Philza looks around wings puffing up, whatever was out there it didn't move like an animal.

Philza was tackled to the ground. Philza yelps in suprize when he felt a needle go into the back of his neck, soon after Philza is loosing consciousness as the unknown attacker picks him up and loads him into a horse drawn carriage.

Philza wakes up weeks later, his captors kept giving him more anesthesia when he would start to wake up.

Philzas hands and feet cuffed and his wings were clipped. When Philza awoke all he could hear is the sound of negotiations. Philza tries to look around for any chance of escape but he didn't have his glasses and it was dark so he couldn't see that far away.

Philzathen noticed his captors had stopped talking and that he heard footsteps. Philza pretend to still be unconscious as the unknown person walked into the room he was in. 

"It's still out. Are you sure you didn't kill it?" One of the person questions another, There was no verbal response. Philza stayed playing asleep when he heard a cross bow release then get reloaded as the sound of something falling to the floor. Shortly after the person fired the cross bow and something else fell to the floor, Philza felt someone picking him up and run with him.

For what seemed like hours Philza was in this person's arms going somewhere that he didn't know. Philza squints open one of his eyes to try to see who had him.

Philza let himself relax at the sight of a familiar pig mask. Philza opens his eyes as his friend stopped running and gently set him down "Techno?" Philza says, his voice raspy. Techno gasped and immediately pulled Philza into a one sided hug, "oh my gosh, Phil! Your awake?! " Techno shouts in a hushed tone. Philza nods slightly "yeah I woke up a bit ago" Philza says "can you untie me? " 

Techno nods before pulling out a pocket knife and cutting the road around Philzas ankles and wrists. "How long was I gone" Philza asks, "you were apparently out for a good three weeks, when you didn't respond to my message I thought something had happened, and when I heard that someone was selling an avian hybrid I had to make sure that it wasn't you. But it was sadly" Techno says quietly before pulling Philza into a hug.

Philza looked around, they were on a mountain "I've gotten us far enough away that we can stay here for the rest of the night" Techno says "I'll make a small fire so you can eat, I'm sure your hungry" Techno says as he let's go of Philza.

Philza nods, he was indeed hungry, after all why wouldn't he be? He hadn't eaten since before he was attacked. 

After a while Techno had a steady fire going and some potatoes cooking. Philza was running his hand down the cut part of his wing. Who ever cut his wings must have been an expert at it since it was just a strait line and it was cut in the right spot. 

Techno looked at Philza "I'm sorry that it took so long to get here" Techno says " it's alright mate, at least you got to me before anything happened" Philza says with a small smile.

**Author's Note:**

> This could have been better in my opinion, for those who do read this should I make a part two?


End file.
